la Bataille des Cinq Armées
by Maya05
Summary: Attention SPOILER! Après avoir lu le livre The Hobbit, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma version de la bataille des cinq armées vu par la lignée de Durin.


la Bataille des Cinq Armées

Il prit une inspiration mais il eut vite fait de tousser à s'en arracher les poumons. La douleur était bien présente tous comme le goût métallique qui emplissait sa bouche. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de respirer? Pourquoi était-ce si pénible? Oh oui, parce qu'Azog l'avait transpercé de sa fausse main, le soulevant comme un rien du sol et le balançant bien plus loin.

La chute lui avait coupée la respiration mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il tentait de respirer mais rien, non, juste cette toux, ce sang. Il en cracha une grosse bile, grimaçant de douleurs. Il s'étouffait peu à peu, il porta sa main à sa blessure, il sentit un liquide chaud, poisseux. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui, la bataille... elle avait encore lieu, il l'entendait, s'était flou mais les sons lui parvenaient encore jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il s'en fichait car ses prunelles venaient d'accrocher un autre regard. Son frère!

Ils se fixaient, la peur, il la lisait dans son regard, oui, son frère avait peur mais pas pour sa personne, il avait peur pour lui. Il le voyait dans ses yeux et il tenta de le rassurer. Ca irait, tout irait bien car ils avaient réussi, ou presque. Son frère, son grand frère avait réussi ou lui et Thorin avait raté! Il l'apercevait, Azog, cet orque gisait près de son aîné. Il l'avait tué, il avait réussi.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le pris, il eut du mal à en revenir, il en ferma les yeux alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, il voulait remplir ses poumons d'air mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas entièrement et ça faisait si mal. Il le savait, son heure était arrivé, sa blessure était bien trop grave. Il allait rejoindre son oncle...

Une larme s'échappa malgré lui, il avait vu son oncle tomber des mains d'Azog, Fili et lui s'étaient opposés à lui, Kili avait chargé le premier, il était moins doué à l'épée qu'à l'arc et il avait vite mangé la poussière. Fili quand à lui se débrouillait un peu mieux mais un mauvais coup sur la tempe l'avait sonné. Azog s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui, Kili s'était alors précipité vers l'orque, criant de rage pour qu'il lâche son frère. Un combat s'en était suivi, Kili parait, contrait, envoyait des coups. Il avait réussi à blesser son ennemi mais pas assez. Azog quand à lui n'était pas en reste, le jeune nain encaissait ses coups, il reçut une vilaine blessure à la cuisse qui le fit flancher, un coup de poing le fit basculer sur le sol. Il était étourdi et le chef des orques en riait avec joie. Oui, il s'égosillait en se foutant de la lignée des Durin, il les traitait d'incapable. Il avait tué Thror, Thorin et là, il allait s'occuper de ses neveux. Il riait allégrement, une lueur de malice passant dans son regard noir.

Kili était piqué a vif, une haine s'afficha sur son visage, il fixait avec ardeur son ennemi, ses muscles se tendant tellement la rage le parcourrait. Et d'un coup, il se releva criant toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait, il leva son épée prêt à frapper Azog mais ce dernier arrêta le nain sèchement. Il avait enfoncé sa fausse main, cette main qui lui avait été arraché par Thorin et qui aujourd'hui transperçait le corps de son neveu. Il le souleva du sol, Kili étouffa des gémissements alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise. Le souffle lui manquait, le sang avait empli en un rien de temps sa bouche. Il tenta de déglutir mais en vain, Azog riait, oui, il riait car Kili avait fait l'erreur, une erreur de jeunesse, il était bien impétueux. Il le savait, on le lui avait souvent reproché et aujourd'hui, il avait filé tête baissé. L'orque venait de le jeter tel une marionnette sur le sol. Le reste, resta flou pour lui mais pas pour Fili.

Fili était revenu à ses esprits mais trop tard, il avait vu son frère se précipiter et son cœur manqua un battement quand il aperçu Azog transpercer le torse de son cadet. Son petit frère, celui qu'il devait protéger, celui qui riait pour pas grand chose. Celui qui avait un regard enfantin, pétillant, ce même frère qui aujourd'hui était suspendu à la poigne d'Azog. S'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement, il devait rêver, ça ne se pouvait pas. Non, pas ça , pas lui, pas son petit frère. Tout mais pas ça, sa respiration se fit rauque, il tremblait, oui, heureusement qu'il était encore assis sur le sol sinon ses jambes l'auraient lâchées. Des larmes roula sur ses joues et là, oui au moment ou Azog balança son frère, Fili se réveilla de sa léthargie, il se leva, il attrapa sa lame, il ne chercha même pas la seconde, non, une lui suffirait. Et dans un silence pesant, il s'avançant vers l'orque qui gloussait de bon cœur face au plus jeune nain. Fili n'était pas comme son frère, il gardait ses émotions, hors là, s'était étrange car au fond de lui, il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de courir auprès de son cadet mais il n'en fit rien, à la place, il chargea mais Azog se retourna à temps pour parer le coup. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient. Ils restèrent à s'observer un instant, Fili n'avait que haine alors qu'Azog lui offrit un sourire sournois. Les instants qui suivaient fut intense, Fili était doté d'une rage, une rage tel qu'elle l'aida à oublier la douleur, la fatigue et au bout de longues et harassantes minutes, son épée entra au contact de la chair. Il l'a senti s'enfoncer , le regard d'Azog changea, lui qui se croyait supérieur comprit, oui, il comprit que s'était la fin pour lui mais un rictus vainqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Fili ne chercha pas à comprendre car il savait la raison de ce sourire, il l'avait senti, oui, la lame noir de cet orque, il l'avait senti pénétrer son flanc mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Non dans un élan de pur colère, il se recula, sortant sa lame du corps de l'orque et dans un cri de rage, il fit tourner sa lame au dessus de sa tête et il la fit voler jusqu'au cou de ce monstre. La tête vola alors que Fili se laissa tomber à genou le souffle court.

Il avait réussi, oui, le règne d'Azog venait de prendre fin, il lâcha son arme qui tomba sur le sol, puis, il ne tarda pas à la suivre. le sang jaillissait de sa blessure, il ne chercha pas à l'endiguer, non, il tourna son visage là ou il avait vu son frère pour la dernière fois. Et là, il croisa ses prunelles auburn, le souffle lui manquait rien quand voyant sa dépouille. Son petit frère luttait, oui, il luttait contre la mort mais Fili le savait, il avait beau n'avoir vécu aucune bataille mais il le savait. Son cadet n'en avait plus pour longtemps et à cet instant précis, il s'en voulait! Il aurait du le protéger, il aurait dû être là! Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il reçoit ce mauvais coup? Il s'en voulait tellement et voilà qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de Kili. Ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas et à ce moment Fili ne put retenir ses larmes. Son frère souffrait, alors il se secoua. Il avait mal, sa tête lui tournait mais il devait, oui pour son frère il devait se bouger le cul. Alors, il se redressa, à plusieurs reprise, ses jambes le lâchaient mais après plusieurs minutes, il se laissa tomber auprès de son cadet.

Les genoux dans la terre, il tenta de presser la blessure béante de Kili, ce dernier était si blanc, Fili tremblait, oui, il avait si peur.

_ ça va aller! Souffla-t-il d'une voix très rauque.

Kili venait juste de s'apercevoir que son frère était là, il tenta de parler mais à la place, il se mis à cracher une quantité de sang qui fit pâlir son aîné.

_ Garde tes forces p'ti frère!

Ce dernière resta à le fixer, un regard intense, on pouvait y lire sa peur, oui la peur de mourir, alors, d'une main fébrile, Kili attrapa le bras de son frère qui appuyait durement contre sa plaie. Fili était surpris de la poigne ferme de son cadet, alors il comprit, il arrêta d'endiguer et à la place, il attrapa la main de son petit frère. Il pleurait, oui à cet instant, il se fichait pas mal de la honte, il pleurait ouvertement alors que la guerre faisait rage autour d'eux. Quoi que, est-ce que ça se battait encore? Il n'en savait rien, seul son frère l'intéressait, ce dernier lui serrait la main si fort alors que son corps subissait des soubresauts qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

_ Je te lâcherais pas!

Kili lui offrit un regard reconnaissant puis soudain ses prunelles se voilaient et sa main qui était fermement accrocher à celle de Fili était devenu flasque. Ce dernier comprit et des larmes coulaient encore plus vite sur ses joues sales. Il se mit à gémir le nom de son frère alors qu'il s'accrocha à se dernier ni croyant pas. Il ramena kili contre lui, pleurant de tout son soul. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, s'était la dure réalité, son petit frère venait de mourir dans ses bras. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? Il n'en savait rien, il s'en fichait, il avait froid, il était assis, son frère entre les jambes et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, se laisser aller. Sa blessure continuait de saigner et son teint était devenu blafard. Sa poigne sur les vêtements de Kili était moins forte et sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoit, il était tombé à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

Il avait tenu parole, Fili ne l'avait pas lâcher, non, Balin venait de découvrir avec tristesse cette scène. Ils venaient de gagner la guerre mais à quel prix? Thorin était mort et là, il avait face à lui ses deux gamins. Fili était accroché à son frère, les yeux fermés alors que Kili était allongé contre celui-ci, les yeux ouvert, du sang défigurant son visage si innocent. Balin ne put retenir ses larmes. La guerre était si injuste, ils étaient morts, ils avaient réussi leur quête mais à quel prix? Bon dieu, à quel prix?

La lignée de Durin avait pris fin ce jour là mais grâce à eux, ils avaient récupéré leur chez eux et ça Balin ne manquerai pas de s'en souvenir.


End file.
